


尘与骨

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 操
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	尘与骨

刀刃划过塑料，划过皮革，划过火焰，划过木头，划过金属，划过尘土。刀刃现在被Axl捏在两根手指之间，倒立，然后刀背划在Izzy的皮肤上。横向，纵向，再是很多次横向，皮肤被拉扯，抽动，收缩。然后Izzy肚子上的可卡因被分成一条条的。Axl停下来，看向Izzy。

Izzy躺着，脑袋稍微抬起，深色的眼睛望着这一切。他看上去和白天不太一样，或许月光，药物和Axl能让他变成不同的东西，而这一切又会让Axl变成和白天不同的东西。连锁反应，谁知道呢，或许吧。

总之，这只是洛杉矶某个角落里微不足道的一点动静。当来到一个地方足够久之后，时间的丢失就成为了常态。

“还要过多久？”Axl问道。如果是在白天，他或许不会问这样的问题。

“什么？”Izzy回答。他稍微抬了抬眼睛，漏光窗帘的影子在他的脸上变幻。

Axl叹了口气，“我们来到这儿不会就是为了靠卖药过日子吧。”每个人都有相同的感受，每个人都有不同的应对方式，但在大部分时间，所有人只是束手无策。生活有时候会趋向静止的那一面。

“总会结束的。”Izzy说。他抬了抬身子，动作的时候突起的骨头在皮肤上落下阴影。Axl小心地盯着他肚子上的药粉。没有散。

Axl看着他，目光交汇，被从窗户外吹进来的风搅动着。没有人再说话。

Axl从床头拿起卷好的纸管，然后重新伏在Izzy赤裸的腿间，低头吸气。刀子仍然放在Izzy的皮肤上，大概肋骨下一寸的位置。

一些粉末被吹开了，Axl用手指将它们收集起来，然后递过去。Izzy顺从地张开嘴，让Axl的手指伸进去，吮吸。光线不足，Izzy的嘴唇看上去颜色很深。湿润，温暖，而鲜艳。像是张开的蚌，又像是烂熟到裂开的水果。Axl的手指在Izzy的嘴里摸索着，搅动，翻天覆地，然后一条舌头卷住了他，像居住在洞穴里的鳗鱼，用柔软的身子裹住入侵的猎物，吃进去又吐出来。

手指带着Izzy的湿度与温度伸出，很像那片已经被捂热的金属。当Axl终于将它拿开的时候，Izzy几乎没有任何反应。Axl那根被Izzy浸润过的手指在他屁股上打转，另外一只手按在Izzy的脖子上，微微用力就能感觉到皮肤下的脉搏。湿润的手指伸了进去，另一只手上食指和无名指下的血管收缩舒张得越发剧烈，拇指下有气流拂过声带的震颤。再用力，Axl放在Izzy身体里的那根手指感受到了一圈挤压。

Izzy闭上了眼睛，眼皮颤抖着，像是在做梦。手指继续往里，揉按，Izzy的声音从空气中传来，也从皮肤与皮肤相接的地方传来。大部分时候，性都像是一场冲刺，是去接住别人递过来的东西，或者抢夺别人安放好的宝贝。两种对Axl来说都很熟悉。但和Izzy不一样，任何有关Izzy的东西都不一样，Izzy总是稍稍在他能够着的范围外。Axl习惯如此，他对于Izzy的需要永远保持着距离，前进或是后退，就像是游戏。

Izzy的皮肤在触摸下发热，阴茎在注视下肿胀，他将腿张得更开了一些，方便Axl填入更多手指。Axl会幻想Izzy的身体是一座王国，每一个先前安分守己的细胞现在都在通过粒子尖叫着Axl的侵入。变得慌乱，震颤，奔跑，吐纳，膨胀。流速加快，温度升高，水分蒸发，幅度增大。

手指伸入了三根，Izzy的眉毛拧紧。Axl空出先前放在Izzy脖子上的那只手，抚慰他的阴茎。Izzy稍微睁开了眼，因为Axl很少这样做，这说明他此刻心情不错，或者说明新到的那批货很不错。

感觉很好，感觉一定很好，Axl试探着，猜想着。Izzy很有趣，和他不同，激起好奇的同时又令人生厌，了解Izzy不是那么容易，控制Izzy是更大的挑战。现在是Axl小小的胜利，虽然是虚假的，但足够令人满足。蜷起手指能看到腹部肌肉的收缩，加大力量会让双手攥紧，稍稍划过神经丛的末端会听到没来得及掩饰住的呻吟。不过，Axl并不清楚现在的Izzy和白天的Izzy哪个才更加真实。

抽出来的时候，Axl的手指因为习惯了Izzy身体里的压力，热量和潮湿而感到不适。Izzy望着他，暗夜与月光让他变成了完全的黑白色。他的眼睛里闪烁着湿润的光泽，喘着气，皮肤发烫，不说话。那段永远存在的距离悬浮在他们中间。Axl好奇如果他不动作的话是否一切都会像这样静止，直到太阳升起，应该死在黑夜里的东西奄奄一息，没来得及掩饰的证据变得太过刺眼。

于是Axl挤进去，塞进去，撑开，填满，植入。Izzy抬起腰，月光从他的身上滑了下来，摔在床单上。空气嗡鸣，挤压，变形。Izzy扭动着，张着嘴，像蟒蛇吞入了不应该被吞入的东西，如何挣扎也不能够吐出来。充血，轻微的撕裂，表皮受伤，毛细血管出血，激素流动，电信号闪烁传递。Izzy闭着眼睛，舌头咬在牙齿间，黑发贴在脸上，腹部绷紧，脆弱而有力。Axl看着他，肉体拍打的声音把喘息声切得断断续续的，上一秒他喜欢这一切，下一秒他开始恨他。

他变得更快，更用力，攥紧他，指甲陷进去，让身体折叠得更厉害，听到软骨扭动的声音，挤压器官，直到Izzy的喉咙里含满痛苦。但他还在勃起，再明显不过的信号，诚实或者伪善。

高潮的时候，他掐住Izzy的喉咙，断绝空气，血液和声音。Izzy剧烈地痉挛，液体喷溅，一场谋杀。

剩下的只有那些谁都不喜欢的东西。空了的塑料掉，锈蚀的刀子，污损的床单，早产的白天，只有一片狼藉。Izzy就躺在那其中，赤裸，泛红，破损，逐渐冷却，Axl不明白的那些情绪又回到了他的眼睛里，让他不想靠近。

然后，Axl穿上衣服，离开了。他知道要想让一切复原就必须这么做。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于结束了x


End file.
